


Happy Nameday Cullen

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Trevelyan convinces Commander Cullen it might not be terrible if he celebrated his nameday for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Nameday Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> So my tumblr turned two a few days ago and a few of followers expressed interest in a fluffy birthday one-shot. So, here it is!

Cullen looked up from his desk as he heard his office door open. The afternoon sunlight silhouetted the woman who stood on the threshold. She strode in, a smug smile on her lips.

“One of Leliana’s little birds told me a secret,” Elena said in a singsong voice, fingers trailing over the surface of his desk as she walked towards him.

Cullen looked up at her, grin matching her own. Seeing his beloved Inquisitor never failed to brighten his day, regardless of how trying it had been beforehand. She came to stand next to him, her soft floral scent enveloping him.

“Is that so?” He asked, pulling her down into his lap so that her legs dangled over the arm of his chair, one of his hands resting along her hip, the other wrapped around her shoulders. Perhaps it wasn’t strictly professional to do so at his desk, but he loved touching her, holding her; it reminded him that she was real and that this wasn’t just a dream. 

“Mmhmm,” she giggled, nuzzling his neck. “I know it’s your nameday tomorrow.”

Cullen groaned, his pleasant mood dissipating in an instant. “Elena, no.”

He had been so close to getting through his nameday with no one noticing. When he found out which scout told her, he would make sure they had latrine duty for the next month. It wasn’t that Cullen didn’t like namedays on principle; he just didn’t see the point in celebrating his. Truth be told it had been years since anyone had wanted to celebrate his nameday—not since before he had joined the Templars at thirteen. It felt foreign to have someone want to do something special just because he had managed to live for another year.

“Oh, come on, don’t be so grumpy,” she pouted before cupping his cheek and gently turning his head so that he had to look at her. “I don’t even know how old you’re going to be.”

“If I tell you, will you drop it?” he asked, looking into her earnest gaze.

“Probably not, but you should tell me anyway,” she grinned, running her fingers through his hair in the most distracting way.

He closed his eyes, something akin to a purr rumbling through his chest as her nails scratched against his scalp. Maker she knew exactly which of his buttons to push.

“Thirty-one,” he murmured, finally giving in and answering her question.

“Have I ever told you that I find older men terribly attractive,” she whispered, warm breath fanning against his neck, before she trailed lazy kisses along his jaw.

Her lips were soft as they moved along his stubble-roughened cheek, sending fire alight under his skin. Cullen cupped her face and captured her mouth with his own. She sighed and leaned against him, molding her body to his. After a long moment she pulled away, pressing chaste kisses to the corners of his mouth and the scar above his lips.

“Please let me do something nice for you?” she begged. “You mean so much to me, Cullen. You won’t even have to leave your tower if you don’t want to.”

He could feel his resolve slip away with each second. Her bright eyes bore into him, a pleading look in them. Cullen knew he couldn’t deny her anything, not if she really wanted it. And though he disliked it when people made a fuss over him, he was curious to see what she had planned.

“Alright, fine,” he relented. “But please keep whatever it is you’re planning small, okay? I don’t want anything big.”

“Yay!” she cheered, capturing his face between her hands and peppering him with kisses. “You won’t regret it. Come to my chambers at sundown tomorrow!”

With that she spun out of his lap, slipping through his fingers like water, and was out the door. Cullen stared after her, rubbing the back and his neck and wondering if he hadn’t made a mistake.

~*~

True to his word, Cullen found himself outside her chamber door, knocking just as the sun sank below the horizon. He had forgone his cumbersome armor and instead was wearing a simple red tunic and tan leather trousers. It felt strange to not have layers of metal and fur on, but it was also freeing.

“Just a second!” he heard her call.

A moment later the door opened. Elena stood before him, clad in a simple white gown with a blue corset cinching her waist. A wreath of flowers twisted her in hair. Standing on her toes she brushed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Hello my love,” she whispered, stepping back and motioning him through the door. “Come in.”

Cullen followed her up the stairs, his eyes drawn to the captivating sway of her hips in front of him. He could already feel a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, despite himself. Reaching top of the steps, he paused, taking her chambers in. She had had a table and chairs brought in, and placed in front of the fire place. The balcony doors were open, a soft breeze playing with the curtains. There was also a long, slender wooden chest resting in the middle of her bed that he was certain he’d never seen before.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Elena sighed with content when he began nuzzling the nape of her neck, and folded her hands over his own. She felt warm and soft in his embrace; Cullen didn’t want to let go. 

“How was your day, sweetheart?” He ask, voice muffled against her soft skin.

“It was fun; I spent most of my time preparing for tonight. Are you hungry?” She asked, capturing his attention once more. “I made dinner.”

Cullen cocked an eyebrow, “you  _made_  dinner?”

She grinned and, slipping out of his arms, pulled him over to the table where covered dishes awaited them. She waited for him to take a seat before sitting opposite him.

“I’ll have you know I’m an accomplished cook. When I was in the chantry we ran everything ourselves, without servants. I was on kitchen duty a lot, although I liked being in the library best.”

“My apologies,” he said, grinning and pulling the cover off of his plate. “I didn’t know you had such fine accomplishments.” 

She did likewise, revealing a still steaming pie. The savory smell of spices and meat filled the room.

“Lamb pie, with potato and carrot,” she said, pride clear in her voice.

Cullen took a bite; the crust was buttery and flakey and everything inside cooked to perfection in a thick, rich gravy. “This is delicious.”

She grinned, a blush spreading prettily over her cheeks; she was clearly pleased with his praise. They ate slowly, talking about their days and the goings on at Skyhold. It was nice to just sit and enjoy a meal for once; Cullen couldn’t really remember the last time he’d done that. He could certainly get used to it though, especially with Elena. 

“You look beautiful tonight,” he suddenly said as their conversation lulled. “Not that you don’t always look beautiful, but tonight especially.”

Elena gave him a shy smile and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “Thank you.”

He squeezed her fingers back, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

“I have something for you,” she murmured, soft smile still playing at her lips.

Cullen released her hand, his eyes following her as she walked over to the bed. “You didn’t have to. Tonight had already been more than enough for me.”

“I know,” she said, walking back towards him, the mysterious box in her hands. “But I wanted to. Open it.”

He looked up at her for a moment, memorizing the beautiful, bright look in her eyes, before standing.

“It looks heavy,” he said by way of explanation as he took it out of her hands and set it on the table.

Cullen lifted the iron hinges before slowly opening the lid. Nestled inside a bed of velvet gleamed a sword. The keen silverite blade glowed golden in the firelight. The hilt was made of gold and a rich red wood, and the pommel was crafted into a roaring lion, red gems glittering for eyes. A gold and red wood scabbard was strapped to the lid of the box. Cullen felt his breath still as he gently lifted it out of the box. Blood immediately welling up along his thumb when he ran it against the blade.

“Elena, this is…” he trailed off, unable to find the right words.

“Do you like it?” she asked, trepidation apparent in her voice. “You’ve been saying you need a new one for ages and I just though…a sword fit for a Commander, right?”

Shaking his head, he carefully set it back down before turning to her. She had a raw, open look on her face, clearly both worried that he didn’t like it and hopeful that he did. Before she could say anything else, he captured face between his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened under his gentle touch. Moving his lips against her own, he felt her sigh when he pressed his tongue against her tongue. Sliding one arm around her waist, he picked her up, relishing the warm feeling of her legs securely around his waist. Slowly, he walked them to the bed without breaking their kiss. Kneeling on the soft mattress, he gently laid her down, holding himself on his hands and knees above her. Maker’s breath she was beautiful; he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her, but he was going to spend the rest of his life proving that he was worthy. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. “No one has ever given me anything half so fine.”

“Happy nameday, Cullen,” she grinned, before pulling his head down for a searing kiss. 


End file.
